Consumers desire the best return on value for the products they purchase. As new technology is incorporated into just released products, consumers are eager to learn how the new technology works so that the maximum benefits of the new technology can be realized. For example, upon purchase of a new product such as a mobile device, consumers want to be able to readily understand how the new or updated features of the device work.